There is a trend within the field of electronics to physically (i.e. geographically) disaggregate functionality, and to rely instead on networked resources. Of special interest are resources available over a packet communications network such as the Internet. In addition to the data being transferred, packets include header information such as type of data contained in the packet, i.e. HTML, voice, ASCII, etc., and origination and destination node information. The header information permits error checking, and routing across packet switched networks such as the Internet between devices that may be widely spaced apart. The header information also allows extremely disparate devices to communicate with each other—such as a clock radio to communicate with a computer. Recently published US patent application no. 20020031086, (Welin, Mar. 14, 2002) refers to linking “computers, IP phones, talking toys and home appliances such as refrigerators, microwave ovens, bread machines, blenders, coffee makers, laundry machines, dryers, sweepers, thermostat assemblies, light switches, lamps, fans, drape and window shade motor controls, surveillance equipment, traffic monitoring, clocks, radios, network cameras, televisions, digital telephone answering devices, air conditioners, furnaces and central air conditioning apparatus.”
Communications with storage devices has not kept pace with the trend to disaggregate resources. Disk access has always been under the control of a disk operating system such as DOS, or Microsoft® Windows®. Unfortunately, putting the operating system at the conceptual center of all computing devices has resulted in a dependence on such operating systems, and has tended to produce ever larger and more complicated operating systems. Now that many electronic devices, from personal digital assistants to telephones, digital cameras, and game consoles, are becoming smaller and ever more portable, the dependence on large operating systems has become a liability. One solution is to provide a stripped-down operating system that requires much less overhead. Microsoft® CE® is an example. That solution, however, sacrifices considerable functionality present in the larger systems.
What is needed is a storage device that can be directly accessed by multiple other devices, without the need to go through an operating system.